


Play With Me

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, collars and ears, nekosakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: His beautiful kitten, for him to play with, care for and love. Sakura looks the part perfectly, looking like a sweet little sexy feline, that he could toy with for hours. And he will take his time with her, even if it is torturous for both of them.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678537
Comments: 30
Kudos: 125





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shikabootay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikabootay/gifts).



> Hello my kinky readers!  
> Here is another fun sexy kinky story for everyone, I had so much fun writing this, I hope you all enjoy reading it!  
> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> This is a gift to Shikabootay from your friend anciemanciem. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love, stay safe and spread positivity, especially during these times. We all need it.

Kakashi sat in his home office, staring at the words on the screen. Tapping his fingers on the mahogany desk, his eyes shifted between the clock , the door and the computer. After another few moments he caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. Kakashi looked up, careful to keep his face unmoving. 

There she was. She was leaning on the door frame, her emerald eyes sparkling in the light _—_ she had put some makeup on that accentuated her already gorgeous features. Her almond shaped eyes exaggerated with a flick of kohl, her lips ruby red, her rose hair tumbling down her back in waves.

He had to remember to breathe. She was wearing blush pink lace lingerie that cupped her breasts and molded to her curves while also showing off matching thigh high stockings and garters. He smiled as he saw the little pink cat ears that peeked out from her hair. With a crook of his finger, he beckoned her towards him..

She grinned as she walked to the front of his desk. 

He looked every bit the relaxed professional in a white button up shirt with a few buttons undone so his collarbone peeked through. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off his defined forearms. All she wanted to do was reach over to touch them, kiss them, and trace her tongue over the veins.

Kakashi opened a drawer, pulled out a lacquered black box and then leaned back in his chair. She walked around his desk to face him. 

“Your costume isn’t done,” he said with a dark smirk crossing his lips.

“You didn’t leave a tail for me.” She turned and shook her rear to him teasingly.

He spanked her perfectly round ass, she squeaked and giggled. He patted his thigh. “Come here kitten.”

“Yes, Sir.” She laid her stomach over his lap, his hands slowly moved down her back, following her curves.

He took his time caressing her ass, smacking it gently to watch the ripples on her flesh. Grabbing handfuls of it as she whimpered and sighed. His fingers traced where the lace of her lingerie sunk into the cleft of her cheeks. She gasped and bit her lip as he grazed over her puckered hole. He kept moving down, reaching her slit, moisture seeping through the fabric. “Already wet kitten?”

She let out a soft moan _._ His voice was downright erotic to her _—_ low and full of dark promises. His touches were like soft puffs of air: light and fleeting. She whined, his fingers were hovering over her pearl but wasn’t pressing down and she wanted more. Her legs moved on their own accord and tried to push into his fingers, but then his hand was gone. She heard a crack and then felt the pain as she cried out _—_ her ass cheek burning where his hand connected.

“Don’t move,” Kakashi scolded. Her pale skin blooming red with his handprint.

She gripped his dress slacks, whimpering. “Yes, Sir.” 

Sakura knew better, but it was so difficult to control herself around him when he was like this. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. 

“I’m sorry Sir, I’ll be good,” she sighed as his hand went back to massage her where he had spanked her.

“There’s a good girl,” he soothed. 

She pressed her face on his leg as she straightened her knees for him. 

He smiled as she squirmed in his lap. She was just perfect _—_ her soft supple body for him to use and play. He grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. 

“Open,” he ordered. She parted her sin red lips and slipped two fingers into her mouth. “Get them wet.” She swirled her tongue around them until they were dripping.

“Lean over the desk,” Kakashi commanded.

She did as he asked, her chest on the smooth wood tabletop. He put his foot between hers, spreading her legs wider, while taking his wet fingers he circled her puckered hole. She whimpered at the sensation. The box he had pulled out was sitting on the table, full of illicit and exciting things. His fingers were gently pressing into her second entrance, opening her up slowly. 

“Aaahh…” she gasped as his finger went deeper. She felt his lips grace her skin as he started to kiss her ass as his finger worked her slowly. 

He dripped his own saliva down onto her puckerhole as she needed it. She gripped the edge of the desk tighter as she felt his tongue joined his finger. With a groan, Kakashi slipped a second finger in. 

Keeping his both fingers in her, he stood up behind her and opened the box with his free hand. He pulled out a tube of lube and immediately dripped some down the cleft of her ass to make it easier for his fingers. 

She sighed in relief and purred at his slower movements. Her face rested on his wooden desk as she closed her eyes and took in the sensations. 

He did consider himself exceptionally lucky that this woman would let him do almost anything he desired and in return he would do anything for her. As a sign of his appreciation, he pushed her rose hair aside, leaned over and began to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders. 

Sakura felt that she was used to his movements so she relaxed and enjoyed the attention he paid her. However, when she heard rustling, she opened her eyes. She noticed that Kakashi had opened the box he had brought out earlier and was pulling out a large white and pink tail from the box. Sakura grinned as he grabbed the end of the butt plug and waved it in front of her face. 

“Get it wet,” he ordered with a smirk as he brought the toy to her lips. 

Doing as she was told, she stuck out her tongue and licked the toy all over while he continued to stretch out her second entrance with his fingers _—_ her moans made her mouth go slack and her tongue stopped lubing the plug. 

Taking the opportunity with her mouth open, he shoved the toy in her mouth, pulsing it back and forth a few more times. When he pulled it out of her mouth, it was dripping in her saliva.

Sakura whimpered in anticipation as he removed his fingers and teased her entrance with the plug. Chewing her lip as he pressed it in slightly and then pulled back, it was torture. The way he was teasing her was working her up into a tizzy, but she had to bear it. He would punish her if she complained. She bit down on her knuckles when he finally inserted it all the way in. “Ooh, yes…” she hissed.

“Such a pretty kitty you are,” he whispered into the shell of her ear. “I have something else for you.” Reaching back into the box, he pulled out a collar and leash.

“It’s so pretty. Thank you, Sir.” It was in pink leather, diamond studs around the collar with a silver bell and a name tag inscribed with her name and naming him as the owner making her smile. He really paid attention to details. She lifted herself and held her hair up as he fastened the collar around her neck.

Kakashi hooked the silver chain to the collar and sat back on his chair taking her in. She was a fantasy come true: her pink ears blending into her hair, her tail fell down to her knees, and the collar was the perfect finishing touch. He gently stroked the soft tail, tugging on the collar, she went to him and licked his lips and the tip of his nose. He smiled at her playfulness, flicking out his own tongue to meet hers.

Sakura gave him quick licks and kisses, leaving a trail down his jaw, she purred softly, her tongue lapping up his skin. His hands went down her back to her ass and down her tail repeatedly, petting her like he would a cat, making her mewl softly. He wanted her to be his kitten so she would do her best.

He chuckled softly at the little cute cat sounds she was making. She had been so hesitant when he first brought up this idea weeks ago, but now she seemed to be giving in. His beautiful little kitten.

“I have one more thing for you, pet.” He rubbed his thumb across her jaw.

She nuzzled his cheek, peppering him with fluttering kisses. He reached back to the box and pulled out a small bullet vibrator. She leaned back onto his desk and lifted one foot to rest on his leg. He kissed the inside of her knee while his hands caressed her inner thigh as he reached the apex. He pushed aside the satin panties to see her glistening folds.

“What a pretty pussy my kitten has.” He praised as he glided over her slick, covering his fingers, bringing it back to his mouth to taste her. He smirked. “So tasty.”

She bit her lips in anticipation as he teased her entrance with the vibrator. He turned it on, pressing it against her clit. “Oh!” her head rolled back as he kept teasing her. She moaned out as he pushed it in, the vibrations intense when they were inside of her.

He put her panties back in place and pulled her into his lap, she curled up against his chest, mewling softly. He ran his hand down the length of her back, “Are you good?”

Sakura nodded. “Yes, very good.”

“You know what to say if you need a break right?” He kissed her forehead.

“Yes, red to stop, yellow to slow down or pause and green for all good.” They had agreed to it earlier.

“Good girl. You’re such a pretty little kitty,” he said as he played with her hair. “So soft, and you’re just going to sit on my lap as I work for now.”

Sakura nodded, that was the signal she needed to get in character. Her walls flexed around the vibrator, she felt so full. She was grateful he had a spacious chair for them to fit comfortably. He absently petted her as he went back to his computer, using one hand to type as she enjoyed his mindless caresses. The way he was ignoring her but still very much aware of her presence was making her want his attention. She reached up to nip at his jaw and ears.

Kakashi chuckled at her tickling. “Kitten, I’m trying to work. Settle down.”

Sakura grinned, deciding that she could be a naughty kitty. She nipped his neck and meowed at him, pawing at his chest.

“Stop it. I’m working,” he chastised gently, pushing down her hand and going back to the keyboard. He knew what she was doing, his naughty kitten.

She reached out and pulled his hand to her mouth, chewing on his fingers.

“You are distracting.” He took his hand back; she made a sound of dissatisfaction. “You are a spoiled princess, you know that?” He kissed her nose and went back to the screen.

She settled down for a while letting him work. Just randomly playing with his clothes or kissing and nipping where she could reach. She could tell he was enjoying what she was doing by the way his jaw tensed trying to hold back a smile. His gaze intense as he tried to work, sometimes muttering to himself. She decided to move, and stretch herself across his lap, her belly up, her legs hanging over the chair, her head was against the armrest. In this position she could feel the vibrations in a different angle. She wiggled over his lap to get comfortable, she could feel his bulge, but it wasn’t time to play like that _—_ yet. She found a snug spot and sighed contently.

“Comfortable?” he asked. She looked up at him with her bright emerald eyes and smiled.

Sakura took his left hand again, nibbling at his fingers. He didn’t seem to mind this time and let her, his right hand still free for work. She had always found Kakashi’s hands so sexy with his long slim fingers. He had a few scars on them from his military past and she kissed those. She rubbed her cheek against his large palm and rough fingertips. She purred as he caressed her face and traced her jaw.

His hand moved down as he traced the design of her lingerie. He admired the way the beautiful lace and satin wrapped around her skin, highlighting her curves. Her skin was so warm, it seeped through the fabric. He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it languidly.

She giggled as he tickled her, then the vibrations from the toy increased, she moaned. She clamped her legs together, squeezing around it to feel the tremors more deeply. He must have a remote because the constant vibrating changed to a rhythmic pulsing within her. 

“Oooh… Hmmmm…” she breathed out. She clenched around both the vibrator and the plug. She looked up at him, but he was pointedly ignoring her, granite eyes focused intently on the screen before him. They only give away that he knew what he was doing to her was his fingers slipping down to her panties, lightly rubbing her sensitive nub over the fabric.

Kakashi was enjoying her writhing on his lap and the sweet mewling sounds she was making was just what he wanted to hear. His left hand clacked on the keyboard as he worked, his right hand over her covered mound, languidly stroking her. Moisture was seeping through her panties to his fingertips. 

“Is my kitten enjoying this?” he asked, his voice was a smooth drawl.

She moaned sharply as the vibrations increased. She gripped his pants as the pressure in her belly accumulated. She rocked her hips gently into his fingers, shocks of electricity ringing through her with every pass of his hands over her sensitive clit. And then it was gone. The vibrations stopped and his hand wasn’t where she needed it. 

She whined in irritation. “Why? I was so close,” she pouted at him.

“You have not been a very good kitten. Distracting me.” He slapped her mound sharply making her gasp.

She whimpered at the tingling-stinging sensation radiating from her lower lips. She sat up and kissed his jaw, apologizing. He smacked her again, her clit screaming for more. “I’ll be a good kitty, Sir.”

He smirked, took the pink leather loop at the end of the leash, and smacked it rapidly between her legs. Her legs trembled as he continued. She reached for his mouth, biting and sucking on his lips. 

“You are a naughty kitten that needs to be punished.”

“Please, I’ll be good, Sir.” The energy in her belly was building back up again. She twisted her hands in his shirt as he teased her.

Her sharp breaths told him when to stop and pull away again. She gave him the prettiest pout and pleading whine as he gave her a wicked smirk. “You are getting a time out.” He pointed at a pink and white velvet pet bed that was large enough for her.

Sakura stared at it in surprise, she hadn’t seen it when she came in. He really pulled out all the stops for their play date. She was excited for what else he had for her.

Kakashi wrapped the chain of the leash around his hand until he reached her collar. Pulling at it, she sat up with a whimper. Her emerald eyes, large and sparkling in nervousness. She was playing her part well. He gave her a harsh kiss before guiding her down on the floor, on her hands and knees. His cock twitched at the sight of her perfect ass up in the air, the pink and white tail flowing down to the floor. Her tiny little waist accentuated with a strip of satin tied together with a bow. He stood up beside her, she looked up at him. He wanted to open her mouth and shove himself into her until she was choking and crying _—_ but for now, he held back. There would be time enough for that.

At that angle, she felt completely at his mercy. For him to punish or reward as he pleased. She was his pet for him to do what he wanted with. He stepped forward. The shine of his dress shoes reflected her as she crawled on the floor. The leash pulled her forward, tightly enough that she could feel the collar digging into her neck which made the bell jingling as he tugged. Her movements making the toys in her shift in all the right ways.

He walked slowly to the other end of the room, taking his time to watch her crawl. She would whimper and drop her hips making her tail swish. He took the remote from his other pocket and turned the vibrator back on at a low pulse. Her breath hitched, but she kept going. 

“My new kitten needs training.”

They reached the bed, she kneeled in the middle of it and looked up at him, waiting for his commands.

She was so delectable, on her knees waiting patiently for him, like a good little pet. He reached to touch her ears, then stroke her hair. “My pretty little kitten,” he said as he squatted down to meet her eyes. “You are going to sit right here until I tell you that you can leave. Don’t touch yourself, don’t cum, don’t leave the bed.”

Sakura could see the outline of his erection. She licked her lips, fluttering her eyes at him. He grabbed her chin roughly and kissed her just as hard. A desperate and needy sound left her lips.

“If you’re a good kitten, I’ll reward you.” He stood up, tugging the leash so she would look up at him. Her eyes were half lidded, and lips swollen, and lipstick smudged from his abusive kiss. “Stay.” He dropped the chain and walked back to his desk.

He had placed the bed within his line of sight so he could watch her as he worked. His pants were uncomfortably tight and even moreso, when the naughty little minx started licking the back of her hands like cats do to clean themselves. He didn’t outright show how much she was affecting him, he simply adjusted his pants discreetly and went back to his computer.

She stretched out like a cat, making sure to press out her boobs for his benefit before curling in the bed. She was grateful he had made sure it was comfortable: velvety soft, and plush. He had increased the vibrations again, but she couldn’t touch herself or cum. Hoping to find a way to bear through it her legs rubbed together. Sakura closed her eyes firmly trying to think of other things. Then as suddenly as it started, he turned off the vibrations. She sighed in relief.

Kakashi hid his smirk _—_ it was time for the next part. He stood up and without glancing at her he walked out of the room.

Sakura sat up wondering what he had planned. She wanted to follow but he had told her to stay, so she anxiously waited for his return. When he came back with a saucer in his hand, she stared at him curiously.

When Kakashi entered the room, he noticed that she hadn’t moved, to his delight she had followed his instructions. He put the little bowl full of milk down in front of her and gave her a pat between the cat ears. “You were such a good kitten. You must be hungry.”

Her eyes stared at the bowl in front of her, he gave her an expectant look. She knew what he wanted, placing her hands besides the bowl, she bent down, lapping up the milk slowly so he could see her tongue coated in it.

He kneeled beside her to run his hands over the dip off her back up to the swell of her ass. She slurped noisily for him which had his erection throbbing in his pants. He couldn’t hold back anymore _—_ he undid his belt and pant buttons, and pulled out his pulsing hard cock. Kakashi picked up the leash and pulled her face up to his aching length. “Get it wet, kitten.”

Sakura made a sound of complacency as she flicked out her tongue. Her tongue licked over his pink head, tasting his salty precum. Her mouth moved down his length, leaving generous amounts of saliva as he requested. He tugged at her tail, twisting it and pushing it in and out—the sensations making her lightheaded.

When she had gotten him sufficiently lubricated, he pulled himself out of her mouth and started stroking himself. “Finish your milk, if you want mine.”

Sakura went back down, keeping his movements within her vision. It was so sexy, her ruined orgasms still protesting and wanting release as she wriggled her ass for him as he toyed with her.

Kakashi’s eyes were glued to her tongue flicking out, white milk dripping down her lips. He brought his fingers back to her soaked panties, her pearl hard against the fabric, rubbing it lightly making her moan.

She mewled as she finished her milk, looking back to him for his next instructions.

“Lie on your back and open your mouth.”

She got comfortable, her head hanging off the cushion for a better angle. She left her knees up so he could admire the lace topped stockings. His hard cock was in front of her face, leaking beads of precum. She wanted to lick it up, but she waited.

He took out small chains from his pocket and bent over her delicious body. Kakashi pulled down the cups of her bra, he hooked on two chains to her collar, there were crystals between the links with white rubber nipple clamps and little bells at the end. He licked and sucked at her nipples to get them hard. He gently placed the clamps on her pink peaks.

“Yellow. Comfortable?” he asked in a tone that made her know this was genuine, outside of the scene.

Sakura took a moment, and a deep breath; they were a little painful. “Can you loosen them? They’re a little too tight.”

“Sorry,” He quickly undid them, soothing her breasts with gentle kisses, he adjusted the clamps and placed them back. “Better?”

She smiled, “Yes better.”

“Tell me if they get uncomfortable.” He kissed her.

She nodded, she loved how he broke their play to make sure she was OK, but now she was ready to go back to it. “Green.”

Kakashi smiled. “Good kitten.” With one hand, he reached beside the bed and pulled out a stick with feathers on the end, and with his other hand, he lowered his cock to her lips. “This is your toy. Play with it.”

Looking at it upside down always made her appreciate that he had a very nice cock. She started with his twin sacs, bringing them into her mouth. Her tongue massaging them as her palm wrapped around the leaking head. He turned on the pulsing vibrations again making her squeak in surprise. Then he moved the feathers down her arms stroking and teasing as he went. She shivered at the tickling lightness. She closed her eyes to sink into the feeling of his featherlight touches as he grazed her neck and collar with ghosting touches that made her shiver with longing.

The tinkling of the bells as she made any type of movement was turning him on more than he had expected. He let the feathers drag over the slopes of her breasts, ringing the bells against her pink pinched nipples. He groaned as she sucked harshly, letting his sacks free from her mouth with a pop. She brought his shaft to her mouth and in a quick breath, she swallowed him down as far as she could.

“Fuck, kitten,” he moaned out.

Sakura wanted to please him and make him happy enough to reward her with her release of the energy still swirling between her legs. She eagerly sucked him down the way she knew he liked. She felt the feathers moving down her stomach and lower. She clenched as the feathers briefly brushed over her mound but moved to the inside of her trembling thighs instead. Denied his touch, she moaned in irritation.

“My kitten is so needy…” he mused. 

Her mouth was taking him in with purpose and dedication that he supposed he could let her cum. He rocked his hips into her mouth as he leaned over the length of her body, taking the end of the leash again. He pulled aside her panties to be greeted with puffy, pink folds aching for release. He smacked her bare mound with the leather making her moan over his cock.

“You’re so wet.” The leather was dripping from her slick. He could see her clit peeking from her lower lips drawing him in. Her arousal was pulling him in, his tongue reached out to circle her pearl. She let out a loud muffled moan he could feel reverberate through his shaft. He knew that this teasing had gone on too long and they both needed release. He fucked her mouth as he suckled on her clit. Both of them moaning into each other.

Sakura relaxed her jaw and throat as he ground into her mouth. His mouth was driving her crazy as he increased the intensity of the toy inside of her while his hands held her thighs open. The culmination of all the stalled orgasms broke through. She gripped his legs as she convulsed—ecstasy wracking through her body. She couldn’t control the spray of her orgasm. She heard him mumble something but didn’t hear it, the blood rushing in her ears made her deaf to the world.

Kakashi stilled, letting her ride out her orgasm. He pulled out of her mouth to let her breathe. Her chest was heaving, making the bells chime with each rise and fall. He wiped her climax off of his mouth, but noticed how she had still soaked the collar of his shirt. He decided to pull it off. She was cooing as she kissed his shaft. 

“Does my kitten feel good?” He flicked the bell on her collar, seeing the tag that had his name engraved on it as the owner making him feel heady.

“Mmmm… that was wonderful. Thank you, Sir.” She turned so she was on her hands and knees.

He picked up the bowl and made his way to his reading chair, tugging at her leash. He sat down, pulling her to his lap. “I have more milk for my hungry kitten.” He smirked devilishly.

Sakura grinned and took his cock back into her mouth. Her tongue swirling and pressing against him where she knew it would drive him crazy. Along the ridge of his head, at the base, the underside of his shaft, and around the head switching from the rough top of her tongue to the velvety underside. His hand was holding the chain of her leash tightly so she couldn’t lift her head too high.

Those bells were the sexiest sound he didn’t know he needed to hear. While her mouth, hot and slick was exactly what he needed to feel. Gods he loved this woman and everything she was doing to him. “Kitten… I’m…”

Sakura felt his cock pulse and her mouth filled with his hot musky cum. She took the bowl placing it under her mouth, letting his climax drip down. When he finally stopped twitching, she sat back on her knees. She looked up at his stormy eyes to make sure he was watching as she stuck out her tongue, filled with his milky spend as it poured down to the bowl.

“Fuck, you are so sexy,” Kakashi breathed out. Her emerald eyes sparkling as she licked her swollen lips.

Sakura placed the saucer on the floor. She got on her hands and knees and lapped up his orgasm like she had the milk. She mewled as the taste of him covered her tongue, letting streams of it, sticky and thick, follow her tongue.

Sitting forward and brushing her hair aside, Kakashi watched her intently without any barriers. She licked the bowl clean of him, then rubbed her cheeks against his pant leg and up to the inside of his knee. She meowed at him for attention. The smirk he gave her made her want to melt all over again. His knuckles grazed her chin as his thumb wiped the corner of her mouth.

He yanked on her leash pulling her up. “Come here, my beautiful little kitten.”

She crawled into his lap. He spread her legs and pulled out the vibrator, licking it clean. Seeing his tongue, she reached up to lick it with him, the taste of her and him intermixed in her mouth. He put aside the toy, hooked his finger in her collar and kissed her deeply. Their tongues tasting each other. She could feel his erection growing again between her legs.

Kakashi reached up to cup her breasts, bouncing them, making the bells chime. She reached behind to grab the tip of her tail, running the fibers over his length, making him hard again. He dropped his hands to her waist, letting her sway her body to some beat only she could feel.

Knowing how much he liked the sound of the bells, she made sure to add extra movement to her chest, so the clamps jingled for him. His hands caressed her thighs, playing with the garters and the lace of her stockings. She rolled her hips over his hardness, earning a low moan from him.

“You just made me cum and you got me hard again, Kitten,” he chastised gently but without any real bite to his voice. His head rubbed between her folds. His fingers dug into her hips and changed her angle so he could slide into her slippery heat. 

He held her firmly in place. “Don’t move. I’m going to finish reading this while you keep my cock warm.” He pulled out a book that he kept next to his chair and sat back.

Sakura felt his girth stretching her out, throbbing inside of her, hot and hard. She whimpered but she didn’t move her hips, she just pulsed her walls instead and nibbled on his chest until she reached his nipples. Licking and nipping at them. He would groan lightly when she bit too hard, or flexed too much, but he did his best to ignore her and focus on the pages.

After about thirty minutes of delicious torture, he had managed to read a few chapters, but he couldn’t continue this game any longer. Her pussy was just sinful and she was touching and biting just like she knew he liked. Putting the book down, he turned his attention to her.

She took in a breath as his eyes focused on her—she was unsure of what to expect. His fingers gripped her hips, lifting her up as his pelvis thrust up. A scream erupted from her at the sharp jab of his thrust, and he didn’t stop. He fucked up into her like a machine.

“Fuck, your pussy is so tight,” he moaned. Her cries were highlighted by the tinkling bells of her nipple clamps. “I want you to bounce on my cock, Kitten. I want to hear the bells.”

Sakura held on to his shoulder for leverage as she moved. Moving up and then sinking back down onto his thickness. “Oh! It’s so good! Stretch out my tight pussy with your thick cock. Use me!”

He didn’t need telling twice. They rutted into each other, her nails clawing at his shoulders and chest with every powerful thrust from him. Her head rolled back, the metal of her collar clinking together to add to the symphony of her moans and the bells. The nametag glimmered at him. She was his pet. His to love, and care for, and to play with.

“You’re my kitten,” he growled, pulling the chain so she could look at him. “All mine to play with and to love.”

She gasped, “Yes, Sir.” She reached for her collar, feeling the heart shaped tag. “You’re my owner.” 

It was that, knowing that she was his wholeheartedly, that sent her over the edge. She let out a sharp crying moan as another wave of pleasure ripped through her.

“That’s it, come on your owner’s cock. Such a good little kitten.” She was spectacular. Her head tilted back and throat opened as she gave into the bliss, her body shaking over him. He wanted more.

Sakura didn’t have time to recover when she found herself on the floor on her hands and knees. He moved the pet bed for her, pulling on her collar until she crawled over it. Settling himself behind her and in a swift movement sheathed himself back into her still quaking pussy. The sound she made was almost animalistic as he set a punishing pace. The leash was pulled back taut so she couldn’t bury her face in the cushions to muffle her noises.

Every movement made her breasts bounce and the bells rings. Kakashi gripped the base of her tail so that it moved with them, twisting and pulling it. Her sobs of pleasure, babbling incoherent things, broken words, syllables of his name, were making him want to thoroughly fuck her until she couldn’t think. His little pet. Being fucked stupid. Then she tugged on the leash as she came again, her choking moans speeding him up.

“You have been such a good kitten. I’m going to reward you with some of my cream.” She made a pleading sound that he took to mean approval. Holding her hips tight, he fucked her hard and fast until his own control snapped and released a hot load of his creamy spend, covering her insides as she begged. He wasn’t sure if she was begging for him to stop or to give it all to her. All he heard was _please_ with the bells.

Sakura dropped her cheek to the velvet cushion underneath, unable to hold herself up. All she could think of was each hot spurt into her belly and how heavenly it felt. She smiled, dazed, and wondered how it was possible to feel this good. Like on a static cloud of bliss. Her nerves were firing but at the same time she couldn’t feel anything other than where he was connected with her. It felt like an eternity when he finally slid out of her.

Kakashi grabbed the bowl again, spread her knees, spreading her lower lips as his milky cum dripped out. He could see her folds pulsating, pushing out his seed into the saucer. It was the sexiest, lewdest thing to watch. He slipped in two fingers to scoop it all out, he wanted her to have it all.

Sakura managed to lift her head as she heard the clatter of porcelain on the wood floor. The tanginess of his essence hit her nose. She smirked, it seemed he liked seeing her lick up his cum from a bowl. Obliging, she lowered her head, taking her time, swirling her tongue, her own sweetness mixed made her dizzy. She purred as she swallowed, making sure he heard.

Kakashi took the bowl away when she was done, then carefully pulled out the tail and cradled her against him. “Scene is over.” He kissed her forehead.

Sakura let out a tired breath. A water bottle appeared in her hands; she drank it slowly. He went to remove the nipple clamps. She let out a pained groan, they always hurt more when they were coming off. As he soothed her abused peaks with his warm tongue, she sighed contently.

“How are you doing?” he asked as he took off her cat ears.

“I’m tired, but this was wonderful. I love all the attention to detail.” She tapped at her collar.

“It’s the little things.” He smiled. “Let’s take a bath, then I can give you a massage and then we can take a nap.”

She reached up to kiss him. “That sounds purr-fect.”

* * *

Some art to go with this story from the ever talented Lairis @ducksperspective

If your a reader of mine, she has done my sexy bikini Sakura art for Sex and Candy, she is amazing and i adore how she brings the sexiness of Sakura to life. Go drop her a comment on her tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know with a comment below.  
> Leaving a comment or a kudos is the best way of letting authors know how much you are enjoying their story. I promise you, it doesn't have to be a long comment, we thrive on anything, your thoughts! Favorite part? line? Your reaction? a single emoji, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let us know your feelings.  
> I do go back and read them when I need some motivation.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
